Blueberries
by Angela Eve
Summary: In the movie, Nick is always eating blueberries. This is a one-shot as to why Nick Wilde enjoys blueberries so much. This story takes place after running out of the Junior Ranger Scouts meeting. Nick goes into the forest where his mother comes finds him.


**So, I really enjoyed the new Disney Movie Zootopia and have decided to write a story about it. I have not abandon my other stories, I just have some fun ideas for Judy and Nick.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Expect the plot and maybe a character or two.**

 **Summary: In the movie, Nick is always eating blueberries. This is a one-shot as to why Nick Wilde enjoys blueberries so much. This story takes place after running out of the Junior Ranger Scouts meeting. Nick goes into the forest where his mother comes finds him.**

 **Blueberries**

"Ready?" asked one of the kids.

"Yeah, I was born ready!" Nick said as he rolled his eyes. He was so excited. He was finally going to be able to be a Junior Ranger Scout even if he was the only predator animal in the club.

One of the other kids hit the lights off. A flash light glowed in Nick's face, he blinked his eyes a few times.

"Oh ok, now raise your right paw and deliver oath."

"I, Nickolas Wilde, promise to be brave, loyal, helpful, and trustworthy," the young fox said.

"Even though you are a fox?"

"What?" asked Nick.

Nick could feel the other kids' paws and hooves on his arms. What were they doing?

"Did I do something wrong! Stop it." Nick yelled. He felt something cold and made of metal on his snout. He tried to move his paws to get the thing off. The fox moved his legs; he needed to get out of here. He ran to the door. No one stop him. He could still hear the other kids laughing and calling him names.

"Do you honestly think we would trust a fox without a muzzle?"

"Haha, he is going to cry!"

"What a cry-baby!"

The door banged open as Nick Wilde ran out of Junior Scouts building. The young red fox had a muzzle around his face, not letting him speak. He felt like an outsider.

Was he always going to be an outsider? Nick Wilde, the young fox cub just wanted to be in the Junior Scouts had his head buried in his arms. He just wanted to have some friends and feel included once in his life. His ear twitched, he turned his ears towards the building he just ran from. He could hear the other kids coming. Nick could not stay here. The other prey kids would come out of the building soon. He had to get as far away as possible. The fox cub stood and ran. Right past the hateful muzzle, right past the road home, right into the dark forest.

The Wildes lived on the edge of Zootopia, next to a beautiful emerald green forest. Nick had never been every deep in the forest without his mother, but tonight he did not care. He kept on running. He needed to get as far away as possible.

Finally, the tiny red fox could not run anymore. His new Junior Scout's outfit in ruin, being torn by all the undergrowth and bushes he ran past. He sat down and curled into a tears ran down from his eyes onto his cheeks. Why would the other kids do that? He was trustworthy, being a fox had nothing to do with it. His mother had always told him that he was the kindest and most honest fox she knew. But that was his mother. The rest of the world did not see him in that kind of light. The rest of the world only saw an untrustworthy fox. Fine, then that was just what he would give them. Why try to live past that when no one else bothered to looked deeper and see the inside? He would give them the untrustworthy, sly, cunning fox and that would be that. And he would never let anyone get to him. He will not let anyone see that they got to him.

Nick open his eyes. Bright light was shining down from the blue sky. It was morning, he must have fall asleep here in the forest. He stood and turned his head looking around him. Uh oh, he was not familiar with anything in this part of the forest. Great now he was lost.

He picked a random direction and began to walk. An hour later, he felt like he was walking forever and he was starting to get hungry.

Another hour later, the fox cub was still walking in the forest and even hungrier. Was this forest ever going to end? Just at that moment, his foot caught on a branch. He went head first down a small hill. The roll down the hill went very fast and the next thing he knew he was on his stomach. The fox exhaled his breathe he did not realize he was holding in. Was today going to get any worse? Good thing it was not raining; the sun was still high in the sky.

The little fox from the ground looked up to the light blue sky with no cloud in sight, then let his eyes drift down to earth again. That was when he saw them. Blueberries! He never tried blueberries before. He had seen other prey kids at school eating them. Now seemedto be a good time to try the berries, plus he was starving. How bad could blueberries be?

Nick got up from the ground. He stride over to one of the bushes with the berries. He picked one to the bigger berries. His heart pump. He placed the berry in his mouth and bite down. A sweet, tart flavored juice of the berry filled his mouth. The berry tasted so very sweet and yet bitter. These were the best things he had ever tasted in his life. He grab some more and ate the berries by the handful. The berries turned his mouth and hands a dark blue as he continued to eat them.

"Nick!" A worried voice cried out. Nick turned away from the plant to see his mother running towards him.

"Mom!"

He ran to her and jump into her arms.

"Nick, I was so worried. Why did you not come home?" The mother fox asked.

Nick did not want his mother to know what happen to him. He buried his face against her shoulder. His mother gently rubbed the back of her cub's head, trying to sooth away any hurt. She knew what happen. When Nick did not come home the night before she called another parent. The parent told her everything about the muzzle and how the other kids hurt her baby. The other kids would be grounded by their parents, but nothing will take away the memories for her child.

She stood to begin the walk home. Hopefully, he will be able to talk about it soon, but not now.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Nick?"

"Can we bring some blueberries home? I really like them."

"Yes, we can."

The pair of them picked a couple of pocketful of blueberries. And Nick's mother promise to come back and pick some more.

The mother and son come back several times that week for blueberries. Nick had become withdrawn from the other children in the community after all they only saw an untrustworthy fox. He started to hang out with the only other fox in the community, a small, white fox named Finnick.

However, Nick liked blueberries so much that it is what saved his life one day in the National History Museum.

The End!

 **I hoped everyone enjoyed the story! Please review!**


End file.
